


Three to Tango

by theblindtorpedo



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Edward Little POV, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spitroasting, Submissive Edward Little, Threesome - M/M/M, also Irving's here so of course slight mention of religious repression, mentions of domestics, so Little is big SAD :(, theyre in love but Irving and Hodgson are better at compartmentalizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblindtorpedo/pseuds/theblindtorpedo
Summary: Terror lieutenants polycule fuck with the inconvenient addition of Edward Little's ~feelings~
Relationships: Lt George Hodgson/Lt Edward Little, Lt George Hodgson/Lt John Irving, Lt George Hodgson/Lt John Irving/Lt Edward Little, Lt John Irving/Lt Edward Little
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Three to Tango

**Author's Note:**

> have at it

“On your knees now,” Hodgson orders. It is beyond his right, he is below Edward, but in this activity he always holds the superior hand. Hodgson’s timbre is so softly at odds with the words (and the thorough fucking that will proceed from them) that Edward wants to weep, but he only permits himself a whimper, before complying, and spreading his legs. He considers looking over his shoulder to gauge Hodgson’s reaction to his eagerness, but that might overwhelm to the point of being unproductive, so instead he chooses to focus on the third point of their menage a trois. John Irving’s chest heaves, hands crouched on his thighs and eyes staring pointedly at the ceiling. Edward leans forward, nuzzles at the edge of the soft brown beard, just as Hodgson’s fingers prod his rim. The smell of Irving’s soap is clean and soothing, and the tremble in his throat sings of promise. Edward figures himself a sodomite Tantalus, as Irving withholds and Hodgson applies only the lightest teasing pressure. Still, there were worse things to be in the Arctic.

“Very good, wonderful,” Hodgson remarks, a hand traces the curve of Edward’s arse as Edward instinctually cants backwards, imploring. Hodgson is not a cruel man, finally Edward feels the blessed fingertip breach. He could come like this he knows, has done it many times, impaled on Hodgson’s fingers that play his body as expertly as the keys of a clavier. Or at least as well as Edward imagines, he has never seen the man play, but Edward knows there is a confident sensuality beneath the man’s nervous and occasionally off-putting exterior he puts on as an officer. Hodgson wasn’t made for this. Neither was Irving, with his watercolors and prayers. Someday, they will be far from the frigid cold, lay feet upon the footpath leading to a country cottage in summer, enter a drawing room just for them where Hodgson will play, Irving will sing, and Edward can be loved.

For now they console themselves with this.

“A little too tight,” Hodgson says, withdrawing his fingers. “Not a criticism, but here let’s have our friend see to you a bit first, hm?” He hauls Edward up, spins him around so Edward’s arse is planted solidly in Irving’s face. For the first time in this particular encounter Irving moves now, gripping Edward’s hip with unmistakable intent, thumbs digging into that space right at the top of his thighs that makes Edward gasp. Irving will never look, speak naught but sounds of pleasure, but Hodgson speaks enough for the both of them, and Edward can feel Irving’s veneration in his touch. Sometimes Edward thinks he will burn up, dissolve like sugar in the flood of their attentions.

“You’re doing marvelously,” Hodgson says and Edward keens at the praise. Life was full of uncertainties, of decisions to be made, all of it ever building pressure upon Edwards strained faculties, but in this the rules were clear, he was to bathe in the basest animal instinct of bringing pleasure and being pleasured. If Edward Little had failures at the end of days they would be forgiven for he served well in this. At least that is what Hodgson always whispered and Irving confirmed with fluttering groans every time he would surreptitiously tug them by the wrists back to his cabin upon whose bed they were spread now. 

As Irving tends to massaging his thighs and arse, Hodgson props Edward up, supports him under his arms and in spectacular tacit coordination the two mouths descend upon him. Irving’s tongue laps at his hole, coaxing hot, the man humming ever so subtly to send sparks through Edward to where his cries of pleasure are swallowed by Hodgson’s kisses, open-mouthed sweeping affairs glazed with unabashed desire. They work him mercilessly, until Edward is moaning wantonly enough anyone passing by might hear, but as the officers of Terror some liberties may be taken.

Hodgson presses forward, slotting his hard cock against where Edward’s own erection is dripping vigorously. There will be an awful mess to clean, but they can trust Gibson will never say a word. The motion slams Edward back against Irving’s face where a choke turns into a moan as Hodgson’s knee also finds Irving’s tented trousers (for Edward is the only one ever fully undressed). The three of them rock and slide, an orgiastic mess of cresting limbs and sensation.

“Oh, god help me,” Irving swears against Edward’s sweat slicked skin as his thrusts against Hodgson’s leg become more erratic. He will come soon if they don’t slow down. Irving is always the first to come, but out of the three of them he is also the fastest to recover so overall Edward has no complaints. There is a rhythm to this dance.

Irving’s blasphemy is a threshold. Edward wonders if Irving even recognizes it for what it is, if Irving is too far gone, too lost to remember, or if afterwards Irving will mentally self-flagellate for his lapse. They have never discussed it, but Edward would like to know, would like for Irving to feel no remorse for his evident enjoyment of their nocturnal activities. In that cottage in Edward’s mind, Irving brings him flowers after Sunday service before bringing him to his peak upon a sun-dappled lawn while Hodgson arranges the flowers as a centrepiece on their dining room table.

Tonight he knows Hodgson will be the one inside him. The second lieutenant takes the signal. “I think it’s about time for the main event!” Hodgson quips, once again rearranging Edward back to facing Irving on his hands and knees. 

“Hold his face,” Hodgson instructs and Irving does, again not looking Edward in the eyes, but his touch is sweet as he maps out lines on Edward’s face, rubs a thumb along his cheekbones and jaw, the slowness in agonizing contrast to how Hodgson has already plunged three fingers into Edward’s hole, open and weeping from Irving’s lingual ministrations.

“Are you ready?” Edward moans his approval and a kiss is placed to the end of his spine, Hodgson’s light whiskers tickling, icing on the friction burn from Irving’s beard. Then he feels the blunt press of Hodgson’s cock and within a minute he is being pounded with such ferocity that Edward can only scream so that Irving claps a hand over his mouth. Tears well in his eyes, the bed shakes mightily, and Hodgson swears.

“ _ Hngh _ \- if you be quiet -  _ aha _ \- you can -  _ oh, fuck  _ \- have another treat I think.”

Irving’s hand that isn’t over Edward’s mouth moves to grip in his hair and Irving guides his head down until Edward is moaning against the angle of Irving’s groin. Hodgson slows, lets Edward breath and ready himself. When his voice has subsided Edward takes Irving’s cock in hand, warily. It twitches in interest, but Irving’s body stiffens.

Edward can feel Hodgson lean over his back, sees the shadow of his body on the bedspread and then there is the audible echo of a kiss. This is a rarity and Edward is mildly resentful he is not able to bear witness to this element of Irving’s seduction. He will have to ask Hodgson about it later. Delicacies must be taken in such endeavors, but not at Edward’s expense, and he knows at the end of all things Hodgson won’t deny him.

“Do let him suck your cock. Look he’s so eager to please.”

Sound of another kiss. A sigh from Irving. A hand against his neck.

“Go on.”

Then Edward has the third lieutenant’s cock in his mouth, heavy and full. He is the largest among the three of them and stretches Edward’s lips deliciously. He bobs up and down a few time, plays with the slit with his tongue until a thrust from behind shoves him down to the hilt and as Hodgson resumes fucking him all he can do is grip tight to Irving’s thighs and moan along the shaft. Irving’s precum bursts upon the back of Edward’s throat, always sweeter than expected and his hips start to shift, until Edward’s hair is seized and Irving fucks into his mouth with little finesse. Edward is in heaven. Buffeted between the two of them, it is ecstasy and release and no thoughts of demon bears, and when Irving rips his head back and sprays cum across his face Hodgson reaches to pump Edward’s cock quick so he finally hits his apex, spasms, and sees stars.

When Edward comes to he can feel the warm seep of Hodgson’s cum inside him and hears a sigh of contentment as the other man slips out. Edward finds himself folded up and laid against the bedspread as there is a dip as the other men rise. He hears the rustle of their clothes rearranged and righted and he is suddenly ashamed and aware of his own nakedness, dripping with cum and red with ravishment.

“Can you stay with me? Just for a little while?”

“You know that bed is far too large for three.” Hodgson’s double-standard cuts. “And we can’t be found out of our own cabins for too long.”

“But we just-”

“I’ll send Gibson in to clean you up.” Irving says. “I’m sorry.” Edward closes his eyes in surrender. He believes them. He has to.

There are twin kisses placed on his forehead, then emptiness, the breeze of their exit chilling. Edward pulls the blanket up to his chin, turns into his pillow, and tries not to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> i made it sad but i want them to be happy altogether so bad......... *cries*
> 
> also check that obligatory Gibson mention b/c it would not be a fanwork by me if Gibson didnt appear apologies
> 
> anyway comments and kudos appreciated! i hope im not the only one who cares about this OT3
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](www.augustinremi.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](www.twitter.com/seccotines)


End file.
